


Writer's Write Prompt Drabbles.

by GrimTheReaper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Writer's Block, writers write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTheReaper/pseuds/GrimTheReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles/stories to help with some writers block. </p>
<p>At least Weekly updates. </p>
<p>Majority of the drabbles will be standalone. </p>
<p>Based on:http://writers-write-creative-blog.posthaven.com/tag/Writing%20Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Write Prompt Drabbles.

Daily Writing Prompt from Writers  
  
Write: Write two Sentences using these five words: Sahara, Sumptuous, Despair, Cat, Weeping.   
  
**#1  
  
** You stare at the cat’s eyes and cannot tell if it is reflecting your despair, as you sit in your sumptuous room, throat parched like the Sahara Desert.  
  
You think you are weeping, you cannot be sure.   
  
**#2**   
  
“I would have been happier if I were a cat,” he says, looking the cat in the eyes, “there is too much weeping and despair in this world.”   
  
And the cat, with skin the colour of the Sahara Desert – stares back, before returning to it’s sumptuous, brand name, premium cat food.  
  
 **#3**   
  
“My eyes are as dry as the Sahara, I cannot weep,” I said, and paused, looking away from the sumptuous meal on the table, “I think your cat is judging me.”   
  
“I believe my cat must be in despair,” a voice mutters, “for I do not have one.”   
  
**#4**   
  
Her cat ears twitched as the screams of a soul torn with despair resounded through the air. “Looks like I’m having a sumptuous dinner tonight,” she muttered to herself, and pounced down onto the weeping spirits of the Sahara desert.


End file.
